Lady of the Night
by Nekomimilover21
Summary: When hunted for the blood she possesses, Sara runs for her life. On the brink of death, she is saved and brought to Camelot. Her race is feared for the dark power they  possess. Yet, can love blossom between a man who hates magic and a vampire? ArthurxOC
1. Hunted

A/N I don't own Merlin nor do I make any profit from it

Full Summary: When hunted for the blood she possesses, Sara runs for her life. On the brink of death, she is saved and brought to Camelot. Her race is feared for the dark power they possess. Yet, can love blossom between a man who hates magic and a vampire who fears humans? ArthurxOC

Chapter 1 - Hunted

* * *

><p>Screams pierced the silent air as a young woman ran for her life. Rain fell torrentially and a light yet icy breeze blew by. The sound of galloping horses could be heard as a band of men pursued her. The girl's blue silk gown was tore and ripped on branches and rocks as she ran through the forest. Her ringleted, flowing white hair stuck to her face and her sapphire blue eyes shone with fear.<p>

"Please, just leave me alone! Neither our kind nor I alone have done anything to you," she cried as she ran for her life, "You just hunt us for sport and for your own vanity!"

Her translucent, billowing blue sleeves became caught upon some low branches, prompting her to tear her sleeves off in desperation. However, the action caused her pursuers to swiftly catch up to her. Attempting to throw them off her trail, she turned sharply to the right and ran that way. A trail of ice began to form as the girl ran, hoping that that might further slow them down.

"Where has that girl gone," one of the hunters asked gruffly, "We cannot let her escape. Her blood is worth more than gold and diamonds. Don't let the vampire princess escape!"

Indeed, the girl, Sara, was vampire who had no human heritage. She was one of many who were being hunted for their blood. Their blood contained vital powers that make even the weakest of humans invincible.

Sara leapt up into one of the trees and bounced off the higher branches to another tree, "We can see you in the trees, _princess_, you cannot hide from us," the gang leader, Michael, scorned. His malicious words fell on deaf ears as Sara ran for her life. The hunters began to pull out their bows and arrows, hoping that would help to catch her more effectively.

Arrows flew past her head and Sara had barely enough time to dodge them. It was then that an arrow was shot and went right through her leg. Sara screamed and lost her footing within the tree. As she fell to the ground, Sara fell into a heap.

She struggled to breathe with the pain but knew that if she didn't get up and run, even with an arrow sticking out of her leg, she would be caught. Sara also knew that even if she pulled the arrow out, her wound would not heal. Her accelerated healing was prevented by the special metal in the arrow head that temporarily prevented vampires from using their healing powers or any of their powers for that matter.

Limping on, Sara made her escape but left a trail of her blood behind. She could hear the distant voices of the hunters as they relentlessly searched for her, "I can smell the blood of that girl," Michael said in a malicious tone, "If we lose her, we'll have lost our money's worth."

Sara hid behind a large tree to compose herself. It was then that she heard voices of people she did not recognise. As the rain the fell and the wind died down, she could hear them more closely.

"Merlin, stop being lazy and carry the bags," the voice of a young man, who was Prince Arthur, said in a tired tone, "And stop complaining about the rain. It won't hurt you."

Sara limped towards the voices, hoping these were benevolent people she was heading towards. Her blood was pouring down her leg and she didn't know how much longer she could keep herself conscious as the pain levels rose.

"Hey, Arthur," Merlin said as he squinted through the rain.

"What is it," Arthur asked curtly.

"Is there someone approaching us," Merlin asked as he strained to see who was approaching them. Arthur leaned forward and also strained to see who Merlin was talking about.

"Sire, I think it's a girl," one of the knights, Sir Gwaine, said as he halted his horse. Sara, who was close to death, was about to speak but collapsed to the rain soaked ground. Her blood trickled into the ground and her vision began to blur.

Arthur and the other knights dismounted their horses and drew their swords. It was the age of chivalry but they also knew that they had to be on their guard. Merlin was the first to approach her. He knelt by her side and Sara struggled to look up at him. Merlin frowned, immediately noticing that the girl wasn't human. King Uther, the king who had band magic and among other things, would have her killed if he knew that Sara wasn't human.

But he also knew that he didn't have the heart to leave her. Noticing the arrow in her leg, Merlin thought about pulling it out but thought better of it, thinking Gaius, Camelot's famed physician, would do a much better job.

"The girl is severely wounded," Merlin said as he shouted back to the knights and Arthur. He tore a piece of his tunic and wrapped it around Sara's calf in an attempt to stop some of the bleeding. Arthur approached Merlin and Sara crouched down beside them. His eyes too fell on the arrow in Sara's leg, "Should we take her back to Camelot? It wouldn't be chivalrous or honourable of you and your knights if we just left her."

Arthur nodded, "We have no choice and besides, judging by this silk dress she's wearing, she's of noble blood. But I wonder who shot at her."

It was then that vampire hunters appeared on their hunters approached them, "That girl is ours," Michael said as he dismounted his horse. The knights became on their guard again and Michael raised his hands in mock surrender, "We don't want any trouble, gentlemen, we just want the girl. Give her to us and we'll go away."

"Was it you who attacked her," Sir Percival, one of the other knights, asked.

"That girl is ours and we will not leave without her," Michael persisted, ignoring Percival's question.

"I asked you a questi-" Percival was about to ask him as he rose his sworn in a threatening stance but Arthur lifted his hand to stop him, "Sire?"

"Why do you want her so much? Why harm a lady in such a fashion," Arthur said as he picked the surprisingly light Sara up into his arms. Even though he was in chainmail and various other layers of clothing, he could still feel how cold she was. It made him frown with wonder.

"We cannot let her go with you," Arthur said, "You were the ones who clearly injured her."

"In advise you to give us the girl," Michael replied in an attempt to be menacing, "Because, if you don't…I cannot promise a very bright future for that precious little kingdom you have…what's it called…Camelot, no?"

"We will not give in to threats," Arthur said, "We will take the girl back to Camelot with us and be under our protection. You will not touch her."

"My…such _big_ words from such a…little prince," Michael said scathingly, "Are you sure you want to make an enemy of us?"

"And who, may I ask, would I be making an enemy of," Arthur asked stiffly. Michael chuckled darkly.

"You don't really want to know," he said, "But it'll be a matter time before you find out."

Merlin, who had been silent for most of this discussion, discreetly eyed the weapons that the hunters wielded. The metal in the swords, spears and arrow heads seemed to resonate with each other and he seemed to be the only one who had noticed this.

"Well, until that time comes," Arthur said, "We will take care of the girl."

Michael snarled and cleaned his fists, "Fine, your highness," he mock bowed to him, "On your heads be it."

Michael turned on his heal and walked back to his horse. With a grin, her mounted his steed and wordlessly galloped away. His fellow hunters did the same and they too cantered away from the scene. Arthur raised an eyebrow and turned to his companions. It was only then that everyone noticed that the rain had stopped.

"It appears that we will have a conflict on our hands," Arthur said as he walked towards his stallion, which patiently grazed upon the low rising foliage.

"Nah," Gwaine said as he turned towards his own horse, "They were scared off but I wouldn't have minded fighting a couple of them," he mounted his horse.

"Well, we know _you_ would," Merlin muttered under his breath. Arthur carefully mounted his horse with Sara safely nestled within his arms. She was still deeply unconscious and it seemed that it would be a while until she woke up.

"Let's get back to Camelot," Arthur said, "I don't think this girl can hang on much longer," he was about to turn his horse away before he turned to Merlin, "When we get back to Camelot, alert Gaius immediately so I suggest you go ahead of us."

"I won't make it back before you," Merlin scoffed, "I'd need a horse."

Arthur rolled his eyes shook his head before turning to Gwaine and signalled him to give up his horse. Gwaine laughed slightly in understanding, "Don't worry about it; I like the walk."

Gwaine dismounted his horse and handed the reins to Merlin, "Take care of him, Merlin," he said as he patted his back jovially. Merlin smiled wryly before mounting Gwaine's horse. Gwaine then slapped the hide of his horse, causing the animal to gallop away before Merlin was ready, "Ah, I forgot to mention that my horse is a bit skittish."

Arthur and Percival laughed slightly in response as they began the long journey back to Camelot. Gwaine, who was left behind, found that the bags had been left. Shaking his head in slight displeasure, he picked them up and followed them back to Camelot.

* * *

><p>When Merlin arrived back at Camelot, he quickly ran to Gaius's room and walked inside, closing the door behind him. The aging physician turned to him as he was mixing a potion, ready for use, "Gaius, we found a girl in the forest today."<p>

"A girl in the forest, you say," Gaius replied with light irony in his voice, "My, you don't see many of those every day."

"Gaius, I'm serious," Merlin said as he gathered some bandages, "She was shot in the leg with an arrow by a gang of men. We were confronted by them and they demanded that we give them this girl. I seemed to be the only one who noticed this, but their weapons seemed to resonate with each other, as if they were alive. I also think that the girl isn't human but I'll let you decide that."

Gaius watched as Merlin rushed around the room gathering appropriate ointments and equipment, "Is the girl here yet," Gaius asked. Merlin stopped for a moment and turned to the window.

"Yeah," Merlin replied, "Arthur has her."

The prince and Sir Percival had arrived in the courtyard and were quickly entering the castle, "It also appears that Gwaine is not back yet. He had to give me his horse so that I could ride here ahead."

"I see," Gaius said with a hint of amusement in his voice. The next thing they knew, a guard had burst into the room, "Yes?" Gaius calmly replied.

"Prince Arthur has summoned you to the main guest room and you are both to come immediately," the guard replied. Gaius nodded, unfazed and jaded by the sudden panic.

"Let's go, Merlin," Gaius said but Merlin was already beside him. They walked out towards the main guest room, which was situated by the Lady Morgana's room, the king's ward. Knocking on the door, they heard Arthur answer.

"Enter," Arthur said and Gaius walked in with Merlin. The old physician walked to the bedside and let his eyes roam over Sara, searching for the problem. His eyes eventually fell upon the arrow, which was protruding out of her slender calf, "Will she be all right," Arthur asked. Gaius looked up at him and nodded.

"We will need to keep her warm and I will get to work with removing that arrow," Gaius said, "As soon as we've done that, Gwen can change her if she doesn't mind."

The pretty, dark woman who was standing next to Arthur nodded, smiling meekly, "I'll do anything that is needed."

Gaius nodded, "Well, if you could all go out so that I can get to work, the sooner we can do the other jobs," Gaius said as he made a gesture towards the door. Arthur and Gwen nodded and walked out, closing the door behind them.

Gaius turned back to Sara and her leg. Merlin stood the other side, "Can you tell that she isn't human, Gaius," Merlin asked. Gaius raised his grey eyebrows.

"There is only one way to find out," Gaius said as he pressed down upon Sara's leg and curled his aged hand around the arrow. His eyes flickered to Sara, making sure that she was truly unconscious, and he swiftly pulled out the arrow, blood splattering all over his long robe.

As soon as he did so, the hold which the arrow had made had completely healed, "No, she isn't human."

"What is she," Merlin asked, still staring at her healed leg.

"You say that there were men after her with special weapon, yes? I thought as much…she's a vampire," Gaius said, "With healing powers that quick, she is a pure blooded vampire too, a vampire who has no human blood flowing through their veins."

"Is she…a dead…a creature of magic," Merlin asked, surprising calm despite what he felt.

"It's a common misconception to think that vampires are dead. It's a myth. They are a different species of human and they don't need blood to survive. It is only an indulgence," Gaius explained.

"Is it also a myth that they can turn humans into vampires," Merlin asked.

"Yes…and no," Gaius said, "Vampires can choose whether they inject their venom or not. However, it is rumoured that is only pure bread vampires can do so. It is also rumoured that if a human drinks a vampire's blood, that it will grant the human extraordinary powers. It is prized more than gold and status. In other words, it's an elixir of life."

"Do you think that is why the hunters wanted her," Merlin asked.

"I would say so," Gaius replied.

"But should she be allowed to stay in Camelot? Isn't it dangerous?"

"I doubt it. Vampires are generally benevolent and shy creatures," Gaius said as he handed the arrow to Merlin, "We'll just keep an eye on her and not let Arthur nor Uther know what she is."

Merlin nodded, "Are you finished? Shall I call Gwen in?"

"Yes, she should be through the worst of it by now," Gaius said, a he bandaged Sara's leg as to not cause suspicion. Merlin nodded and walked over to the door, opening it. Gwen immediately walked in with a fresh night gown.

"Remember to keep her warm, Gwen," Gaius said, "Other than that, she'll be fine."

"Yes, Gaius," Gwen said as she walked over to the bed. Gaius and Merlin left the room and Gwen set to work to make Sara as comfortable as she could.

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p>

Be kind. This is my first Merlin story.


	2. Welcome to Court

A/N I don't own Merlin nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 2 - Welcome to Court

* * *

><p>As the morning light filtered through the linen curtains, the room was filled with a warm and dim light. Sara's eyes fluttered open as the silence enveloped her and she breathed deeply. She looked around and finally realised that she wasn't in the forest where she had collapsed. Sara was tucked into a warm bed and was wearing a fresh night gown. Her ringleted white hair was strewn over the pillows and she could tell that it had been brushed. She could feel a bandage tied tightly around her leg and assumed it was because of the arrow wound. The room had the scent of humans and wondered why humans would want to help a vampire like her.<p>

Sitting up, she looked around and noticed how beautiful the room was. The bed was a four poster bed, which had red drapes hanging from it so that it could block out any unnecessary sun light. There was a wooden dresser with a mirror and a chair. On the other side of the room, there was a table and chairs for receiving guests. There was also another room that was partitioned by a gossamer curtain. From what she could tell, there was a large bath in there.

Just as she was about to climb out of the large bed when there was a knock on the door. Sara's head snapped up to the door and hesitated before taking a deep breath, "Come in," Sara called. The door opened and Guinevere stepped into the room with a tray of food and some medicine.

"Good morning, my lady," Gwen said as she walked over to the table and placed the tray down, "How are you feeling?"

Sara remained silent. Gwen frowned slightly before handing her a cup of water she had just poured out, "What is it," Sara asked, causing Gwen to jump slightly.

"It's water," Gwen replied, "It won't hurt you."

Sara stared at the cup in Gwen's hand. Reaching up a shaking hand, she took it from the friendly maidservant, "May I ask what you're name is," Sara asked in a timid voice, "Who are you and where am I?"

Gwen smiled at her kindly, "My name is Guinevere but most call me Gwen," Gwen replied, "I am the Lady Morgana's, the King's ward, maidservant and you're in the court of King Uther. You were brought here by his son, Prince Arthur, two of his knights and his man servant Merlin."

"Why would they save someone like me," Sara asked.

"Prince Arthur had noticed that you were in a silk gown, the mark of a lady," Gwen replied, "Are you a princess? What's your name if you don't mind me asking?"

Sara bowed her head and gazed down at her fiddling hands, "My name is Sara…Princess of the noble Selwyn family…have you heard of it?"

Gwen shook her head, "I cannot say that I have," Gwen replied, "Forgive me; I am not very knowledgeable about noble families."

"Well, not that there is anything to hear about now," Sara replied bitterly, tears welling up and her hands clenched, bunching up the fabric of her night gown, "They were slaughtered by the men who were pursuing me."

Sara noticed how Gwen's face had lost it's smile, "I'm sorry," Gwen said as she knelt in front of her and placed one of her hands on Sara's hands. Sara looked up at her smiled weakly at her.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Sara replied. Gwen stood up and walked over to the plate of food she had brought up.

"Would you like something to eat, Lady Sara," Gwen asked, "You should build up whatever strength you already have."

Sara stared at the plate of food on the table for a long moment before nodding. Vampires didn't necessarily need to eat but seeing that Gwen went to the kind trouble of bringing her food, she couldn't refuse. Nodding silently, she stood up tentatively. Her legs were a little uneasy as she clung to the bed post for support, "How long are have I been unconscious?"

"A week, my lady," Gwen said as she walked over to support Sara as she walked over to the table, "Everyone has been checking on you and news of your arrival has sparked gossip and curiosity here at court."

Sara looked up at Gwen with wide eyes, "Really?"

"Yes," Gwen said with amusement shining in her eyes, "But, I'm sure that you can handle it," she added as she handed Sara a fork. Sara took it gracefully and looked down at the piece of plate of food. There were cold meats and pieces of fruit on the side.

"Thank you," Sara said as she placed a mouthful of food in her mouth. Placing her food down, she ran hand through her hair, "Thank you for being so kind."

"You are an honoured guest here in Camelot and once you are strong enough, I have been told that the king would like an audience with you and properly welcome you to court," Gwen said. Sara nodded and started to eat small mouthfuls of food. She wasn't hungry but seeing how much trouble Gwen was going to just to look after her, she had to eat at least some of it.

As Sara picked at her food and as Gwen picked out a few dresses that had been donated by the Lady Morgana that didn't fit her anymore, a knock on the door startled the frightened girl from her contemplation. Gwen walked over to the door and opened it, "Ah, Merlin, it's you."

"Hey, Gwen," Merlin greeted, "Is the girl awake yet?"

Gwen nodded, "Oh, she's awake but very fragile. She says that her name is Sara and that she's from a noble family by the name of Selwyn but they were murdered by the men who were pursuing her," she said, "Do you need anything?"

"I just wanted to see how she was because Gaius wants to know if it's worth making her anymore medicine," Merlin replied. He walked further into the room and Gwen stood back to let him in. But she leaned towards him and said in a hushed voice.

"Listen, Merlin, if you want to question her, be as gentle as you can; she's fragile," Gwen said as she walked out but turned to Sara before she left, "I'll be with the Lady Morgana if you need me, Lady Sara," she said a she walked out. Sara placed her fork down with a sigh of relief, thankful that she didn't have to eat anymore than she had to.

"You're the young man who saved me, aren't you," Sara asked. Merlin sauntered further into the room, "Are you a sorcerer?"

Merlin looked up at her, his eyes wide, "Of course not; where did you get that idea from?"

"You don't have to hide it," Sara said, "Besides; it already seems that you know what I am judging by the distance you have between us. You smell different to "_normal_" humans. That's how I can tell."

Merlin stared at her for a moment before clearing his throat and turned his attention to the open curtains, "Don't vampires hate sunlight?"

Sara turned her head towards the window, "We don't hate sunlight…we can go out in it but we burn easily and need a parasol to keep out the sun's rays. I personally love the sun."

Merlin sat at the table, directly facing her and Sara stared at him, "Sara, who were those men chasing you?"

"They were vampire hunters," Sara answered, "They are a race all their own. They are also known as vampires _without_ fangs."

"Why is that," Merlin asked, clearly curious and concerned, all at the same time. Sara sat back in her chair and sighed.

"They have vampire traits within them such as accelerated healing and can run faster than normal humans. They can drink blood but it doesn't taste good to them except they get the same out of it as we do such as the nutrients and one mouthful of blood is the equivalent to having eleven plates of food. But we don't need blood to survive. We're not as weak as humans are."

"Tell me about the hunters' weapons," Merlin said as he leaned forward, "Why do they resonate with one another?"

"Vampire hunters are the only ones who are capable of wielding such weapons," Sara explained, "Normal humans would find them too heavy and vampires cannot touch them because it will melt away their skin. It is said that the metal in the weapons is mixed with the blood of one of the first vampires that lived hundreds of years ago…some say it's enchanted. Hunters also have their own laws, as do humans and vampires. Hunters are not allowed to kill mindlessly either."

Merlin stared at her for a moment, "Why were the hunters pursuing you? Why were your family murdered? Why was the leader of that gang so eager to take you away?"

"Well, my family has no human blood running through any of our veins," Sara explained, "Our pure blood is untainted and powerful. It contains powers that can make even the weakest of humans powerful. It is the vampire hunters who turn into rogues hunt us for our blood. Once they obtain it, they sell it off."

"The leader of the gang of hunters…he is a pure bred vampire…like myself," Sara continued, "He seeks revenge after I refused him. I didn't love him and he tried to force himself upon me but I managed to escape. The day after, he had rallied a group of vampire hunters to murder my entire family as revenge for my refusal of his feelings and advances. He then tried to kill me, which was when I escaped from my family's castle. I think it would have been better to have accepted him, I still would be unhappy, but I would still have my family…but now they're gone," Sara averted her eyes to her hands, which rested on her lap, and cleared her throat, "Is that enough information for this…Gaius…?"

"Yes, I think so," Merlin replied, "Well…I suppose I should ask you how you're feeling."

"Physically or emotionally," Sara asked serenely.

"Both I suppose," Merlin said with a small smile.

"Well, physically, I'm fine," Sara replied, "Thank you for saving me. However, I cannot say much for my emotional well being."

Merlin nodded, "I suppose that's to be expected."

Sara raised her eye brows and nodded, "True," she said.

"Prince Arthur would like to meet you soon and see if you're all right," Merlin said. Sara nodded but didn't look up at him, not wanting him to see the tears that threatened to overspill. Merlin frowned and walked towards the door.

"Why are you all so kind to me? I thought humans hated vampires," Sara said as Merlin was about to walk out, "Humans have feared our kind for centuries and yet you speak to me and sit with me as if I was any other human…why is that?"

"Because why should I fear someone who hasn't made any attempt on my life? So far, you've sat there and calmly told me everything about vampires and vampire hunters," Merlin reasoned, "And I am pretty open minded; I've seen worse creatures than you, trust me on that and I have powers that many humans find terrifying…so I don't have anything to worry about."

Sara blinked at him, shocked by his answer, "Well, I suppose you don't."

"Gwen will be back soon to help you get dressed to meet Arthur," Merlin said, "So, I'll go now. It was nice talking to you."

Sara nodded but said nothing more, turning to gaze out of the window. Standing up, she could hear the clash of swords and the shouts of men. Sara stood up and stumbled to the window. Opening it, she saw young men out on the castle green, practicing their duelling skills. Sara thought she recognised a few of the men, especially the blond man who was fighting effortlessly and gracefully. His moves were expertly measured and he seemed to be able to dodge and block any attacks with relative ease.

"Is that Prince Arthur," Sara whispered.

"It probably is," she heard a voice say. Sara whipped around to see Gwen there with a silky gown in her hands. She placed it on the bed and walked to the window, "Arthur usually takes his knights out onto the castle green and trains them. You can tell he trains every day, can't you?"

"He's very skilled, I must admit," Sara said as she turned away from the window. She examined the gown that Gwen had brought up, "This is a nice dress."

"It was Lady Morgana's," Gwen answered, "She tends to lose interest in dresses or she out grows them. You're quite small so…this should fit you."

"Thank you," Sara replied.

"Shall we get you ready to meet him," Gwen asked, "He wants to know if you're well."

"I suppose I should meet at least one of my kind hosts," Sara said as she let Gwen take care of everything.

* * *

><p>Sara gazed at herself in the mirror. Gwen had worked wonders in doing her up. Her silky blue gown reached the ground with a blue, translucent material over the top of the silk. A silver band was secured underneath her bust line and there were tiny pearls sewn onto the low cut neck line, showing some of her cleavage.<p>

At the back was more translucent material that trailed on the ground, which acted as a trail. Her sleeves were made of the same material, which reached her wrist, and underneath were a separate sleeve that was made of delicate lace. The translucent sleeve was secured at the sleeve with a silver ribbon.

Her hair was fashioned into a half up half down fashion. The part that was up was twisted into a bun and some ringleted and wispy strands of hair framed her face. The part that was down was brushed through and scented, left to cascade down her back in elegant waves and ringlets. Around her head was a silver band that had three sapphires in the front and a teardrop pearl rested against her forehead.

"You look beautiful, Lady Sara," Gwen said, "You'll impress the court."

"Oh, I don't think so," Sara replied, her pale cheeks tinting a pretty shade of pink, "You're more beautiful than I…you don't need finery to make you look nice."

Gwen appeared to be genuinely shocked by Sara's complement, "Have I offended you," Sara asked.

"No, you didn't," Gwen said, "That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me," Gwen felt her cheeks heating up with embarrassment, "But you're beautiful in an aristocratic way and it's only found in nobility. Mine is only simple beauty."

"Perhaps that's best beauty of all," Sara said pensively. Gwen sighed smiled slightly, "Well, I had better be going to meet Prince Arthur. Is he nice?"

"He's nice, yes; when he wants to be," Gwen replied, "He can be very arrogant but he has a good heart…he's a good master and I dare say, a good friend."

Sara fiddled with her hands, "I'm a little nervous, to be honest, I don't know why I feel that way but I've always been a shy person."

"As have I," Gwen said.

"You're very easy to talk to and a very nice person," Sara said and then she added, "For a _human_…"

Gwen looked up sharply at her, wondering if she had misheard her, "What did you say?"

Sara waved her hand, as if trying to wave her comment away, "Don't mind me, Gwen, forget what I just said," Sara said with a sweet smile. Gwen stared at her for a moment, uncertain about what she should say next. She shook her head before walking to the door.

"Would you like to follow me," Gwen said as she opened the door. Sara nodded and walked towards the door, holding her head high but Gwen could tell that there was a battle going on inside her: the battle to hold herself together and to keep herself from showing her grief. But her breathing was shaky as she tried to stop her tears from pouring down her cheeks.

"I can't do this," Sara whispered as she tried to take a step forward, "I shouldn't be giving in to such emotions; it's against what I have been taught," Sara fell to her knees, causing Gwen to rush over to her.

"It's not wrong to show emotion, my lady," Gwen said, kneeling beside her and wrapping an arm around Sara's shoulders, "I can always tell Prince Arthur if you're not ready to present yourself yet…do you want me to do that?"

Sara sniffed and shook her head, "I can manage. I'd rather get this over with rather than having it weighing on my mind like a dead weight."

She stood up and Gwen did too, "Well, if you're sure then let's go," Gwen said as she led Sara to the door. Sara nervously walked out of her room and, again, fiddled with her hands, "I know you're nervous, Lady Sara, but it won't look good if you're fiddling with your hands."

Sara jumped slightly and stopped walking, "You're right, I know you are. It's been a habit of mine ever since…ever since I was a child."

"Just do your best," Gwen said as they approached the throne room. The guards outside stood to attention and opened the double doors.

Sara nearly died on the spot when she saw the scene before her: half of the court had turned up to see the new addition to the royal court and so did the king and his ward. Sara glanced at Gwen in silent horror. Gwen bit her lip slightly. Sara took a deep breath and tried to gather her composure. If she had been in a room full of vampires, they would have heard her racing heartbeat and smelt her fear.

Holding her head high, she walked into the large throne room and Gwen followed her inside. She could feel everyone's eyes burning holes into her as they stared at her. The room was silent before the king, King Uther, stood up, "Welcome, Lady Selwyn, welcome to Camelot," he said as he approached her. Sara froze on the spot and nearly took a step back. She blinked at the king before willing her body to cooperate. Eventually, she curtsied deeply and Uther kissed her hand.

"It is an honour to be welcomed here at your court, Your Majesty," Sara replied as she rose up into a standing position.

"We are glad that you have recovered quickly but Gaius has told us of the grievous news that your family is dead," Uther said, sympathy present in his voice, "Let me introduce you to my son Prince Arthur Pendragon and to my ward, Lady Morgana."

Morgana smiled softly at her and Sara couldn't help but smile back, "Well, if it wasn't for you noble son, his manservant and his knights, I wouldn't be here," Sara said graciously and she averted her eyes demurely. Arthur stood up and walked over to Sara. Sara curtsied again and Arthur took her hand in his, kissing it gently.

"Lady Sara, I am glad to see that you are well," Arthur said with a small smile. Sara nodded.

"Thank you, my lord," Sara replied demurely. She averted her eyes shyly, "You are…too kind to a girl such as myself. I am not worthy to have been saved by you and your knights…and your kind manservant, Merlin."

"It is no trouble to help someone in need," Arthur said kindly, "Besides; we couldn't leave you with an arrow in your leg could we?"

"No, I suppose not…but now I feel as if I am imposing," Sara said, "Maybe I should just go home. I am feeling well now."

"No," Uther said firmly, "You will stay here. Arthur told me of the men who had attacked you and your family. You are now under our protection and it will stay that way."

Sara wanted to protest but Uther gave her a look that meant that he wasn't going to be argued with. Sara didn't want to stay in Camelot for longer than necessary, fearing the Michael would find her and try to kill her or worse: try to harm anyone else in Camelot. But not just that, she was a vampire and it was all too tempting with lots of humans about.

"Please, my liege, me being here is dangerous," Sara said, "Camelot isn't safe whilst I am here."

"Nonsense," Uther said dismissively, "Camelot is safe and so are you."

Sara's posture slumped a bit, knowing that he wasn't really listening to her, "Of course, my liege."

"Now, Arthur will give you a tour of Camelot," Uther said, "Take our lovely guest around the castle, Arthur, it's only polite."

Arthur nodded, "My lady," he said as he offered his arm to her. Sara looked up at him and hesitated before looping her arm in his, "Let's go."

Sara nodded as she let herself be led away. Gwen smiled at her encouragingly and Sara nodded before leaving the throne room with Arthur.

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


End file.
